


cure of an insomniac

by keeping_your_distance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Death by fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, im too innocent to make this into a smut im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_your_distance/pseuds/keeping_your_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei was conscious of the fact that it wasn’t an everyday occurrence when Tadashi cooks breakfast and lunch. Even more so, it was rare for Tadashi to be awake before him. He would normally sleep through his alarm. It’s been happening more frequently. Kei knows that Tadashi’s thinking too much about something again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cure of an insomniac

A faint sound of the TV played through the night. The light danced on the walls, interrupting Kei's slumber. His eyes struggled and flickered open and by the corner of his eye, he caught a dark figure that sat on the couch as if defeated, shoulders slouched and his head rested on his arms that wrapped around his raised knees. He looked smaller than his usual frame, his shadow stretching longer and larger from the original body as if it was ready to eat its host whole.

Kei furrowed his brows and moved his head up to the window behind. His expression remained unmoving when he could almost differentiate the shades of blue against the tree branches. He could hear birds faintly tweeting far beyond the boundary of their apartment window. Half-awake, he let out a muffled groan.

"Tadashi."

The figure on the couch lifted his face and looked at his awoken roommate, his eyes dragged down by heavy black circles. "Sorry, was the TV too loud?" He smiled weakly as he spoke, his voice almost inaudible against the voices from the TV. He reached for the remote and turned it off.

"What time is it?" Kei asked, disregarding a need to reply.

"About 20 to 6." Tadashi lifted off the couch and stretched his arms. "I can wake you up later at 6:30." He walked over to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast.

Kei groaned as a way of expressing his weary gratitude before he pulled the blanket up to his face. He breathed in and out, the soft hum from the kitchen acted as a lullaby, inviting him back to rest.

 

*

 

The hustle and bustle of the cafeteria during lunchtimes was a place Kei would prefer to avoid. After he familiarised himself with the buildings and hang out spots around the college, he had finally discovered a place to call his own. It was a secluded area beside the science department, surrounded by a rainbow collection of flora bestowed by dedicated botanists and have plenty of time on their hands.

He opened a lunchbox that Tadashi cooked that early morning; a well thought balanced meal contained with all his favourite side dishes. Kei was conscious of the fact that it wasn’t an everyday occurrence when Tadashi cooks breakfast and lunch. Even more so, it was rare for Tadashi to be awake before him. He would normally sleep through his alarm. It’s been happening more frequently. Kei knows that Tadashi’s thinking too much about something again.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and saw Tadashi calling. He picked up and was startled when a gust of wind blew through the receiver.

"Look above," Tadashi instructed. "Window on the fourth floor."

Kei followed and raised his head, spotting an arm wave against the sudden glare of the sun. He saw Tadashi who rested by the windowsill. His half-up hairdo that reached his shoulder seemed to glow at the sun’s touch and swayed along with the wind.

"Thanks for making lunch," Kei said. He heard a chuckle through the receiver and could easily imagine Tadashi's contagious smile, unconsciously lifting the corner of his own lips.

"No problem," Tadashi replied. Kei struggled to take a bite out of his lunch and regrettably stopped when a spoonful dropped onto his shirt. A faint laugh was heard through the speaker.

"Oi."

"Hehe, sorry Tsukki-" Tadashi's usual phrase was interrupted by his own yawn, uncontrollable and weary enough to bring tears to his eyes. He puffed out a breath of air and as it gets picked up by the receiver, Kei joined and replied back with a yawn.

"You're finished around 7:30, yeah?" Kei asked.

Confirming it with a swinging hum, Kei sensed Tadashi's curiosity in his response. “And what if I am?”

"Once you're done, let's eat out and rest back at the apartment."

"Okay! It's your treat, then." Tadashi proposed. An 'eep' escaped Tadashi's mouth when an old man’s voice called out Tadashi's name. From afar, Kei saw Tadashi’s head turn sharply in 180 degrees and gestured to wait for a moment. "Ah, I have to go now. I'll see you at 7:30 then." He said before he ended the call.

 

*

 

Kei picked up Tadashi after class and in walking distance, they soon arrived at a small and cosy ramen shop (Tadashi's dinner choice). The two of them were regulars and would often visit when they have spare time or have extra money to spare. The two sat at the counter and ordered the shop's chef special.

The head chef grinned at Kei. "Oi, I made a new dish." He leaned over the bench and huffed triumphantly. "You’ll ask for seconds – maybe even thirds – once you get a load of it."

"I'll be waiting to taste it then," Kei smirked.

Once, there was a time when Kei had worked when they had difficulty paying rent. When he applied at the shop, he was forced to try out the head chef's new recipes. He held back in his opinion, reserved and business-like. However, the head chef was short-tempered and loud and ended up blowing his fuse because he couldn't get an honest response from the new guy. Kei was compelled to be more upfront.

"It was plain."

With his straightforward replies and surprisingly gifted sense of taste, he kept his job. During his time employed, the shop's sales rose and the attendance of customers rose considerably. Ever since then, the head chef has a soft spot for Kei. Even after he quit his job, the shop still welcomes him like family. Tadashi and Kei were regulars not entirely by their choice, but they don't mind.

The head chef gave them his new creation and left them to tend to oncoming customers. Tadashi cried out the moment he burnt his tongue, panicking for the cool relief of water. Kei laughed and poured a glass for him.

"Hey, Yamaguchi."

"Yeah?" He replied before taking a gulp of water.

"Is there anything bothering you?" Kei asked.

Tadashi choked and coughed, catching both of them by surprise. "N-nothing's wrong," he placed the cup down and soothed his throat. "Why'd you ask?"

"You haven't been sleeping well," Kei said. “It’s been at least a week.”

"No that's not tru-"

"The circles under your eyes says something else _entirely_." Kei cupped his hand on the side of Tadashi's face and rubbed the dark circles under his eyes. “It’s darker than usual.”

Tadashi flinched and closed his eyes. Kei's thumb delicately traced the curves under his eye, the ends of his fingers almost tickling Tadashi’s ears.

Kei moved his hand away and proceeded to take a bite of his bowl. Tadashi took a short sigh of relief and smiled weakly. "It's really nothing. Sorry, Tsukki. I'll... It might take some time for me to get used to sleeping again. It's probably stress, with all the research and stuff." He apologised before turning to his bowl of ramen.

The background music and voices of strangers managed to fill the questionable gap of silence between them. Throughout the rest of their dinner, the head chef would come by to check how the new recipe was going. Kei would reply what was missing and what needed to be less in great detail, taking pauses between comments so the head chef could get enough time to jot down notes.

After paying a discount price, the two walked back to their apartment through the park. It would be considered the evening at this hour, but the orange traces of the afterglow slashed across the sky as if the sun had rebelled against its curfew.

Tadashi faced up and watch the park lights flicker on one by one, walking alongside with Kei. The pair had maintained the silence they kept until Kei stopped in his tracks. Tadashi turned around. “Tsukki?” Tadashi asked if he was okay, showing a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I think I know how to cure your insomnia."

 

*

 

"Are you _sure_ , it's okay?" Tadashi turned off all but one light as he questioned Kei, who was laying on the wall side of the bottom bunk. "I don't think it'll fit the both of us."

Kei patted the empty spot in front of him. Tadashi who stood in front of the bunk begun to reconsider his choices, but Kei insisted by repeatedly patting his new designated spot with a faster pace. He gave in and climbed on the bed, making himself comfortable in the limited space he had. He chose to face away from Kei. A blanket covered them and Kei's arm rested on him.

Tadashi fiddled and turned around, restless and full of nervous energy. "Tsukki! It's cramped here!" He shouted under his breath. He instantly regretted turning around when he bumps into Kei's chest. _Aren’t we too close?_ Tadashi felt his mind unravel into a big mess as if bundles of string cluttered together, unable to find the end.

"It's fine," Kei replied and closed his eyes. "Do you remember those training camps back in high school?"

"Yeah?"

"You were always so restless, you kept moving in your sleep," Kei recalled. He pulled Tadashi closer and wrapped his arm over. "So if I did the same thing from that time, you might be able to have a good night's sleep."

"I-I don't remember this kind of thing," Tadashi mumbled, fiddling with his hand.

Kei chuckled, startling Yamaguchi. "You blacked-out immediately because you were practicing till late at night. Of course, you wouldn't remember..." His voice slowly fell until it was silent.

"Is that so…" Tadashi was aware that he was enveloped with warmth as if he was melting into his embrace. He understood immediately that his body is reaching his limit. It's true, he is tired, exhausted. Mentally and physically. Looking back, it was a stupid idea to bury himself in piles of work just to distract his thoughts. Tadashi closed his eyes, anticipating the sweet slumber in his unrequited loved one's arms.

But it's not working. 

"Hey, Tsukki..." Tadashi whispered but there no reply. Only the recognisable pattern of Kei's breath as he slept.

Tadashi quietly sat up, careful to avoid him from waking. He hunched forward to his knees and covered his face with his hands, exhaling heavy when he slides them down, wiping the anxiety away. His eyes trace back at Kei whose face resembles a sleeping child, forehead wrinkles loose and showing not a care in the world.

"Kei." He called out but there was no response.

Tadashi clenched his fists to stop them from trembling as he leaned closer to Kei's face, stifling his breath. He inched closer but his resolve falters, unable to bridge the gap between them. He retreats and sighs. _This much is already enough. Don't take advantage of this._ The voices in his head slowly consumed him.

Suddenly, Kei grabbed Tadashi’s arm and pulled him so that he laid top of his chest, trapping him in his arms. Tadashi's head rested on Kei's chest but he looks to the side as his hands blocked his ears. Tadashi was immobilised and shaken, completely refusing to listen to what Kei was going to say.

One of Kei's arm released their grip to grab his glasses and with his free hand, he places soft thumps on Tadashi's head. The pats became quicker and soon, Kei ran his fingers through the trembling figure's locks, slowly and gently. Kei’s chest rose and fell each time he exhaled. Tadashi gradually moved his hand away and lowered it to cover his face. The caressing continued until Tadashi spoke.

"...Sorry, Tsukki." His voice spoke in broken whispers, unable to fully control his voice.

"Hmm," Kei's deep voice serenaded Tadashi's nerves. "Why did you stop?"

Tadashi pulled his face away from his hands and hesitantly perked up. Once Kei eye’s locked with his, his head diverted immediately to the side. The faint lone light was enough for Kei to see Tadashi's flushed face. "What do you mean?"

"With _this_ ," Kei brings his hands to Tadashi's face and places his thumb on his pressed lips, sliding it to the side.

"…Tsukki," Tadashi called out once his lips were free. Kei held Tadashi and rolled over to reverse positions as Kei goes on all fours hovering above the bewildered other, his hands placed above their head. Kei explored the features of Tadashi’s face. His usual steadfast gaze was filled with passion, a small flame burning strongly inside him.

There was no sign of rejection, not even the tiniest indication. Tadashi's gaze locked with the other, his expression softening and freckles painted pink. His head tilted down meeting his shoulder, sending secret messages with every upward glance. Kei could see those eyes gleaming with anxious anticipation. His heart pounding with each subtle brush of Tadashi’s hand against his.

“Th-There’s something that I’ve been wanting to say…” Tadashi’s lips quivered when he parted them open. His face turned to the side, looking away. “I’ve been thinking about it for a long time…”

“Thinking about what?” Kei is breathless, his restless expression unseen by Tadashi.

"About you.”

In a breath of the moment, Kei leaned forward and caught Tadashi in surprise. Lips pressed against each other, almost trembling at the contact. It started with a small peck, gradually diminishing the gap. Then Kei pulled back and Tadashi released his breath that he didn't realise he was holding. Tadashi felt the corners of his eyes crinkle and his vision blur with incoming tears. Tadashi reaches for the man on top of him. " _Kei-_ " He cries his name and they lean in again. Placing a kiss on his forehead before making its way to Tadashi's lips. 

It wasn’t as if it was their first time kissing, but the exchange of kisses was rushed and rigid but indulging enough to just lose yourself in it. Tadashi’s arms struggled to clutch onto Kei’s dishevelled shirt. Kei’s glasses slid down constantly and the fast gasps of breaths aimlessly chased each other hoping to catch up and sync.

It was frantic and in such a hurry, Tadashi had to push Kei away to catch their breath. Tadashi laughed, his little insecurities flying away when he saw Kei’s astound expression. He took Kei’s glasses off and placed it away.

Kei began to play around and left trails of kisses on Tadashi's neck, wanting to place his mark all over that man's body. He closed his eyes each time he engraved each kiss. Kei’s hair persisted to tickle along Tadashi’s neck. Tadashi struggled to remain still, resisting the urge to blurt out laughing. In the end, he couldn’t keep it in. “S-stop Tsukki! It –haha wait– it tickles!” Kei moved away and his eyes met Tadashi’s. He swept away the bangs that covered his forehead, bumping it with his own.

“The mood’s gone,” Kei said, feeling rather disappointed.

“Sorry.” Tadashi laughed. Kei surrendered and flopped beside Tadashi and pulled him closer, startling the other but didn’t want to let go, not even for a second. Tadashi wiggled to face Kei.

“Hey, Tadashi…” Kei softly whispered. Tadashi hummed a swinging tone. Kei looked down and smiled, “The source of your insomnia is me, isn’t it.” He felt the other react but was quick to calm down.

Tadashi laughed and sighed. “Not only that, I guess you’re the cure as well.”

 

*

 

Tadashi didn’t know how long he had slept when he woke up the next day. The sun was out but its arms didn’t stretch its way into the room. It was already hanging up high in the sky and the window was open, the voices actively going throughout their day while time seemed to slow in their apartment. Tadashi watched the plants that sat on the window sill dance as his weary body has yet to catch up to his refreshed state of mind. He doesn't leave Kei’s bunk, taking his time resting as he looks to the kitchen where Kei is, placing spoons of coffee and sugar into their cups. Instant coffee was all they had and as simple as it was, Tadashi believes that Kei makes the best coffee between the two of them.

“What time is it?” Tadashi asked groggily.

The kettle finished boiling, signalling with a high pitch and Kei poured the water into their cups. The fragrance of coffee quickly enveloped the air. “It’s about 2 in the afternoon.” He says as he makes his way over to Tadashi. “You slept like a log.”

Tadashi sits himself up, fixing a pillow behind him. “Thank god, I don’t have any classes today.” He reaches for one of the cups but with a swift movement, Kei moved the cup away and reached for a peck on the cheek. Tadashi almost jumped in his spot but takes his cup when it was offered to him again. Kei sits down by the side of the bed. The two began to drink their coffee in silence. Tadashi could hear trees rustling outside the open window. The atmosphere was calm and natural between them it scared Tadashi, who was beginning to think that what happened last night was just a dream, a delusion from his lack of sleep.

Tadashi had prepared for the worst, he was ready for the consequences. Ready to pack up and leave. Ready to give it his all with the smallest piece of hope he held. He was ready to be rejected but when he looked into Kei’s eyes, the whole truth was laid bare. Tadashi knew that Kei wasn’t a man of words but expressed himself more honestly through his actions.

His nose felt ticklish and soon tears began to form in his eyes. “Hey, Tsukki…”

“Yeah?” Kei says before taking a sip of his drink.

“I love you.”

Kei coughed and choked on his coffee, hastily moving the cup away. He looks to Tadashi with a dumbfound expression but softens as he notices Tadashi’s eyes glistening, the tears ready to fall. With his coffee on one hand, he reaches to wipe them and pinched his rose freckled cheeks. “Are you trying to kill me after all this? Do you know how long I waited?” Kei replies, continuing to pinch the freckled cheeks. Tadashi grabs Kei’s hand to move away but Kei took his hand closer to him and places sweet kisses on his palm and knuckles, leaving traces of warmth to reassure him.

Tadashi’s tears hopelessly fell at the sound of Kei’s laugh. _That wasn't fair._  His vision was blurry but he could see Kei’s smile ever so brightly and that made him smile too.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's my first fic ever to be higher than 3000 words ahhh!!


End file.
